Can You Love Someone Who is Different
by werewolvesblood
Summary: Charlie finds out he has another daughter named River by Billy's sister. River though is not human. EdwardxOc
1. Chapter 1

I changed a few things like instead of the pack being shapeshifters they are werewolves. This is a story about Edward finding a new love after Bella leaves him. River is not a ordinary girl and that is what attractes Edward to her. I own River, Delilah and Chase (who both will appear way later on in the story). I do not own Eve for she is a character created by my friend Katie. Yes I do know that there may be somethings different about the original characters if you want to get very picky about it. I am not that picky plus I couldn't find my twilight book so I tried my best to remember the little details as possible. Please don't get mad if I made a simple mistake. Thankyou!

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight

* * *

"Dear Charlie,

You may not remember me so I shall reintroduce myself. My name is Sarah Leonette Stein. If you receive this letter it means I am already dead. Though please...Please finish reading. I never got a chance to tell you this because I was afraid of what you might say. So here goes nothing. Charlie you have a daughter. I know you may not believe me, but you got me pregnant at the bar 18 years ago. Your daughter's name is River Kumare (pronounced Kuu-mar-a)Stein. She is 17 years old with black hair and icy blue eyes. River is a very unique girl who likes to have her alone time. River is very talented and smart. She takes a lot of honor and GT (gifted and talented) classes. So please treat her nice. Now that I'm dead River is in your custody. She is a good girl and I hope you will except her into your family. If your not going to except to be her father and you don't want her she will be in the hands of Billy Black for he is her godfather. Though I hope you decide to take care of her since she is your daughter.  
Love Sarah"

I read the letter over and over again, but still I couldn't believe I had a sister. She is my age so does that mean Charlie cheated on my mother. I heard Charlie's police car drive in the parking lot. I know had some serious questions for him.

"Bella, I'm home." Charlie yelled. I ran downstairs and handed him the letter.

"Why did you cheat on mom?" I asked him angrily. I studied his face as he read the letter. He was first confused and then shocked. Then he let out a big sigh.

"Bella sit down for a second." I sat in the closest thing near me, which was the couch. Charlie on the other hand started pacing back and forth in front of me. "First off I never knew about this. Sarah was a one night fling. It was the day your mother walked out on me. I was so depressed that I went to the bar and drank. I met this women named Sarah who I found out was Billy's sister. So as you know we both got drunk and we both got a little carried away from there. You can figure out what I mean. Anyways in the morning I woke up and noticed she was gone. I never saw her again."

"So is River going to live with us, Dad?"

"Well since she is my daughter I have to take responsibility for her. Wait here for a few seconds." he told meas he went off towards the phone. While Charlie was on the phone I was debating on whether or not tell Edward about this. He is going to find out anyway through reading Charlie's mind. Soon Charlie walked back in and stood in front of the couch.

"Ok, Bells. I talked to the child services and told them I want River. They said she would arrive in a year, so she can finish school and they can change her last name. So lets get some sleep because you have school tomorrow and I have work."

"Alright dad. Good night."

"Night Bella."


	2. Chapter 2

(one year later)

It's been a year now since my mother died. She was the world to me. She knew everything about me and all my secrets. When I say everything I mean everything. I couldn't hide anything from her, but that showed me that she at least excepted me. Now that she is dead I'm alone and ostracized away from other kids for being different. This time I'll stay away from others.

My child services lady named Mandy Green took me to the airport. She seemed ok until she told me that they changed my last name. So name went from River Kumare Stein to River Kumare Swan. I know not a big difference, but it was my mother's last name. Why should my name be changed to my father's last name when I never even knew him?

The plane ride wasn't that bad though, I slept and ate through the whole way to Forks. When the plane finally landed I grabbed my bags and walked out. I stood outside looking around for my so called father. Thirty minutes passed while I waited for him until a police car drove up. A tall almost bald man got out. He walked up to me and stared at my face.

"Excuse me, who are you?" I asked him trying to get him to stop staring.

"Oh sorry. My name is Charlie Swan. Are you River Swan?"

"Yes I am. So are you my father?" I asked.

"Yes I am. Wow though you are very gorgeous River. You don't really look like the picture I was given. So was the plane ride ok?" I couldn't help but to smile at his compliment. He didn't seem so bad.

"The ride was ok. May we head home now please I'm actually very tired." I asked him.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot." he said while grabbing my luggage. Heading towards his car we walked in silence. The car ride to the house was also silent until he decided to speak.

"You do have a sister though. Her name is Isabella. She is not living with me now though, but she does live with your Uncle Billy in La Plush. It's only about an hour away form our house though if you want to see her. Your new room will be her old one. You can design it anyway you want." Oh great! Now I have a sister too. what else should I know. jeez.

I sat quietly listening to him drone on about my new sister. I noticed the town was a huge forest. Finally the only good thing I found so far while here.  
"Oh and your motorcycle arrived at the house yesterday. I hope you're careful on it." he told me. Finally my baby came. The only true material object in my life that I actually love. The speed is what I love about it though. When we reached the house I jumped out of the car and walked up to my Harley. I checked it thoroughly to make sure there were no scratches on the body. Luckily there wasn't. On one side I painted bats while on the other side I painted wolves. My Harley was no ordinary Harley though. I changed the engine to make it faster. I used a Kawasaki engine. Charlie watched me closely while I examined my bike.

"Thank you Charlie for watching over it." I said softly.

"Your welcome. Now lets go inside and get some rest. For school starts tomorrow and I don't want you to be tired." he responded back.

"Just go up the stairs and it's the door to the right." he said.

"Thank you". I walked upstairs to my room and fell on the bed. I was to exhausted to change into pajamas so I just slept in my bra and underwear.


	3. Chapter 3

It was 11 o'clock and stormy when I got home. The lights were off. Somethings wrong. Mom always leaves one light on. I walked up the front steps and opened the door.

"Mom I'm home" I yelled. No one said anything back. Maybe she went over to the neighbors house. I walked slowly upstairs to my room. I opened my door and reached for the lights. I clicked the light switch on, but nothing. Right then lightening flashed flooding the room light. The room was covered in- Beep...Beep...Beep

I woke up startled by my alarm clock. I was drenched in sweat and sticky form head to toe. I've been having that same dream every night since the death. Slowly getting out of bed I went towards my suitcases. Since I haven't put away anything from my suitcases I had to get my bathroom supplies from it. I headed down the hall to the bathroom. I stood in the shower letting all the hot water reheat my body and rinse away all the sweat clutching to my skin. I reached out of the shower to grab my strawberry body wash and shampoo. Yes I know that is a lot of strawberry scents but I love the smell. After the shower water started to get cold from me using all the hot water I grabbed a towel, wrapped it around my naked body, and walked back to the room. I searched for something comfortable to wear. I decided to wear my black corset with a leather harley jacket. For my pants I chose my favorite black jeans. I ran downstairs and out the door. I grabbed my helmet and started up my bike. It purred to life like a sweet melody a mother sings to her child. I straddled myself across my bike, revved it to life, and took off towards school.

Another good thing about this place is at least there is no traffic. When I arrived at school people looked at me and my bike like we're aliens. I parked my bike next to the silver Volvo. I got off my bike and decided to look at the Volvo. It was a fast car but it could be faster. I started to feel very uneasy so I turned around only to freak out. Every student outside stopped what they were doing and stared at me like I was a freak. So instead of standing out there for people to look at me I decided to go inside to the office to get my schedule.

"Um, excuse me?" I said to the short plump lady in the front office.

"Oh you must be River Swan. Welcome to Forks High." she said in a masculine voice. Man her voice was creepy I'm starting to think she had a sex change.

"How do you know who I am?"

"Hun, everyone in this small town knows who you are. Oh and Chef Swan was blabbing his mouth off tho everyone that his other daughter is coming to live with him." she said. Wow Charlie must be happy that I came here to live with him. " Anyways dear, here is your class slip and schedule. The class slip is for you to get your teachers to sign it."

"Ok, thank you ma'am. Have a nice day." I said to her as I walked out the door. My first class was English. The teacher was nice but I kept my distance from everyone. Though that class was easy. When class ended I got up and headed towards the teacher for him to sign the paper. After he did I stepped out of the class and I took out a map of the school.

"Need any help finding your class?" this one boy with dark brown hair asked. He sort of looked like nerd but a cute nerd. He seemed more of a friend type of guy than a dating type.

"Yes thank you. Do you know know where physics is um..."

"Oh Mike. My names Mike Newton and I'm headed to that class right now I can show you the way." he said as he started down the hall. " So how do you like Forks so far?"

"How did you know I was new?" I asked curiously. Seriously do I have a sign on my head flashing that says 'new kid come and get her'. He laughed a loud hearted laugh at my question.

"Everyone knows everyone in this small little town. So if someone new like you comes to town everyone knows about it." he stated. "Oh and Chef Swan told everyone." he added in goes Charlie blabbing his mouth off again. "Well here we are River." he said to me as we stopped in front of my class


	4. Chapter 4

As Mike and I walked into the classroom I glanced around the room to find an open seat. The only seat I found empty was next to this sandy blonde haired guy with with golden eyes. Once I looked into his eyes it felt like the whole world stopped. My body felt drawn to him but that can't be. Maybe I'm just nervous because it's my first day. As I sat in the seat next to him and I watched him stiffen in the chair.

He smelled differently than a human so I wonder what he is. While the teacher was explaining Newton's 1st law I felt like somone was trying to read my thoughts. I once had a witch read my mind and trust me it wasn't pleasant having them know your every thought.

'I don't know what you are but stay out of my head or I'll get into yours!' I thought angrily towards the person. With that I glared at the sandy headed boy who had a shocked face on from what I thought.

"Don't ever read my thoughts again or I'll rip your throat out." I snarled low enough for only him to hear. Right then the bell rang for lunch. I left the classroom before anyone could even get out of their seats. When I reached the lunchroom I sat in the most secluded table there. Pulling out Cry Wolf the book I was reading I picked up at the last place I stopped. Just as i was about to turn the page two people sat next to me. I glanced up to see the same guy from before sitting on my right while a pixie cut brown haired girl sat on my left.

"Hi I'm Alice." she said.

"Hi." I said back not taking my sight off the guy. "What do you want Blondie? I'm trying to read in peace here."

"What are you?" he asked sternly.

"That's for me to know not you." I said to him as I got up. I grabbed my stuff and headed to my next class. School seemed to go by fast and before I knew it the last bell rang. Before I went to my bike I stopped in front of the Volvo again.

"Admiring my car I see." said a voice. I turned around to face the voice thinking it was someone else but to my surprise it was Blondie again.

"It's nice blonde, but mine's faster." and with that I started up my harley. and zoomed out of the parking lot. When I got home I saw Charlie's car in the drive way. Why is he home so early? Grabbing my books I headed inside. "Hello?" I called out.

"Hey River. How was your first day?" Charlie yelled form the kitchen.

"Fine. Why are you home early?" I asked curiously.

"I thought you would like to meet your sister plus your Uncle Billy and your cousin Jacob. So we are going to go down there for dinner."

"Alright" I said. At five o'clock Charlie and I drove down to La Plush in his car. We saw many deer as we drove. Man I got thirsty just looking at them. We finally pulled up to the little house with a man in a wheelchair waiting outside the door. He felt familiar form somewhere.

"Hey Billy. I have someone for you to see." Charlie said to the handicapped man while getting out of the car. I climbed out of the car and walked up to my uncle.  
"Oh my god! River is that you? My have you grown." he said with shock in his eyes.

"Yes uncle it me. How are you?" I asked politely.

"Oh I'm fine dear besides being in this chair I'm fine. Jacob and Bella went out for awhile, but will be back for dinner. So why don't you go explorer the land a little before we have dinner."

"Thank you uncle. I'll be back by dinner Charlie." and with that I headed into the woods. If i was going to be around people I would have to find something to eat. I sniffed around until I found something I could drink. Deer and a male to be exact was only 100 meters ahead of me. Strong to be sound of its heartbeat. I didn't want people to accidentally come across me drinking a deer so I changed into my wolf form. Discarding my clothes and placing them in a bush I got down on a fours and started my change. Changing wasn't all so hard mainly you just shed all your skin and replace it with fur. Then your bones rearrange to create a wolf's body.

After my change I started to stretch out like a cat. I shook my body and then started to run through the woods. I saw the deer more clearly. When I got closer to it I pounced on it. The deer struggled with all its might, but couldn't get free of my jaw when I clamped down on its throat. It continued to struggle so I ended its life by ripping out its throat. I waited for all its blood to spill into a puddle before I lapped it up. Half way through my drink there was another presence near me. Lifting my head up from my food I growled at the creature hiding among the trees. It was bigger than a dog but smaller than a bear. The smell of the creature seemed like wolf.

'Show yourself.' I thought to the creature. As it walked out I saw that it was a wolf. It was a big shaggy brown furred wolf.

'Who are you?' it asked.

'None of your business. Now back off or I'll be forced to take action.'

'This is our land. Leave now.'

'No.' I said sternly. 'I was invited to come. So last warning. Back off' after that he launched himself at me. I easily dodged it. I turned around quickly and I bite him in the shoulder hard enough that I tasted his blood in my mouth. He yelped loud. I heard more howls and paws running towards us. I only had a few minutes to escape.

'Your blood taste good wolf but I don't drink wolves blood. Also your pack is coming so I have to leave.' I told the injured wolf and with that I ran off. I ran back to the bush that I hid my clothes and changed back into human. After the change I stood up naked to examine my body for any signs of cuts, but I was spotless. So I put my clothes back on and walked back to Uncle Billy's house.


	5. Chapter 5

"Where have you been, kiddo? Everyone is waiting to meet you." Charlie said as he saw me walking towards the house.

"I was just exploring Charlie." I said when I reached the door. We walked in and I saw a huge group of people.

"Hey there River I would like to introduce you to everyone. This is Jacob, my son and your cousin." Uncle pointed to the long brown haired boy. I noticed he had a huge bite mark on his , well, well I guess I found the stupid wolf who challenged me in the woods.

"This is Sam, Emily, Leah---" I lost track of all the names he said until he reached the last one. "And this is your sister Bella."

"Hello." she said as she stretched out her hand. I looked her up and down. She had long brown hair, pale skin, but not to pale, and was kind of short.

"I'm sorry. I don't shake hands with people,but hi I'm River." I told her straight up as she pulled her hand back. We all headed towards the beach for a bonfire dinner. All the guys were roasting and scarfing down the hot dogs that were for dinner. I told Charlie I wasn't hungry and I went towards the water to sit down. I sat there for a while just listening to the beautiful sound of the waves hitting the sand and watching the stars. Soon I felt a presence behind me.

*There is something not right about River. She doesn't smell human and she doesn't smell like us *

"Don't come any closer or I'll put another bite mark in your shoulder Jacob. Oh and yes I'm not human." I said sternly.

"So that was you in the woods. How did you know what I was going to say?" he asked.

"Yes it was me in the woods. I can read minds. So please leave me alone now. I want be alone."

"Your not truly one of us us though are you, River?

"What do you mean I not one of you?" I snarled.

"I mean your not full wolf because you smell differently then us. So you're not allowed here anymore." I can't believe it. He doesn't even know me.

"No I guess I'm not one of you. Leave me alone." I snarled flashing my fangs. He looked shocked but before he got to say anything I got up and walked away. Just because I'm different I'm ostracized from everyone. They think you have to be one or the other not mixed. The sand between my toes felt relaxing. I walked back towards Billy's house. The tree nearest to me looked sturdy, comfortable, and relaxable. I jumped up into the high branches and settled down comfortably. The crickets and howls were creating a soothing melody that I actually fell asleep.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Mom I'm home." I yelled. No one said anything back. Maybe she went over to the neighbors house. I walked slowly up the stairs to my room. I flicked the light on but nothing happened. Right then lightening flashed flooding the room with light. The room was covered in blood and body parts. "Ah......." I screamed loud. That when I saw her. My mother sucking-----  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I shot up out of my sleeping position drenched in sweat only to find I'm in my own bed. Wasn't I in the tree at Billy's house. Maybe Jacob or one of the guys moved me. They better not have changed my clothes because if so I'll kill them literally. I pulled back the covers only to see that I'm in my black lace bra and black lacy bikini underwear. Mow I'm pissed. I'll have to talk to Charlie about this.

Something smelt different in my room. Searching the room for the smell I stopped at the window. I opened the window and smelled the smell more carefully. It was a sweet french vanilla smell. That smell seemed familiar. I could tell someones been outside my window watching me while I sleep. They left as soon as I woke up, sneaky bastard. There was only two hours left before I had to wake up and get ready for school. I just couldn't go back to sleep so I opened my window and climbed up onto the roof. I sat up there and watched the stars glow until they disappeared when the light came. When I realized I had to go to school.


	6. Chapter 6

The week went by quickly. Blondie wasn't there and neither was pixie chick. So I was left to have to deal with all the guys in school who hit on me. I could hear their thoughts and it was pissing me off. Every guy kept thinking about how bad they want to screw me and how hot my butt and chest looked.

Perverts! Everyone here is pervert. When school finished Friday I drove fast home. When I reached the house I went inside and made taco bake.

I put it in the oven then headed upstairs to do my physics homework. God I hate physics. Eight o'clock rolled by and Charlie finally came home. I set the table and served the food.

"Wow River this is great!" he said after taking a bite.

"I'm glad you like it Charlie. I thought you might enjoy it." I said with a small smile.

"Where did you learn to cook?" I looked down making sure I didn't show my sadness. I put on my my poker face again like I always do and back up at his innocent face.

"I learned from my mother." I said softly making sure no emotion showed.

"I'm sorry about your mother River. To make sure you are never alone I'll always be here to help." he said with some encouragement. Though I know this is a lie. He'll leave me like everyone else does when they realize what I am.

After we finished eating I did the dishes and laundry. I walked into the living room where Charlie was watching the football game. The Packers were losing 10 to 20 against the Steelers.

"Goodnight Cahrlie."

"You going to bed already River."

"Yeah so sweet dreams." I said.

"Alright. Goodnight sweet heart. Oh I won't be here for the weekend. I'm going fishing with Billy, Jacob, and Bella. Would you like to come?" this reminded me of what Jacob said. Just thinking about him pissed me off.

"No thank you Charlie. I still want to explore Forks."

"Ok well I'm leaving after the game. I'll see you Sunday."

"Alright have fun Charlie."

I climbed up on the roof when Charlie finally left to Billy's house. I laid back with my arms supporting my head and watched the stars. About an hour later I felt a presence. I decided to focus in on the person and read their thoughts.

*What the hell is she?*well that narrows it down to two people. Lets see

what their scent is. I tilted my head up a little bit and sniffed the air. I knew automatically who it was now.

"Come on out blonide I know your out there and don't try to attack me because I'm stronger than you." I yelled. He jumped out of the tree. He walked over and laid right next to me.

"What are you?" he asked.

"Do you really want to know that bad?"

"Yes. Now tell me!"

"First the word is please. Second what happened to introductions and third what do I get if I answer your questions?"

"Well if you answer my questions I won't rip your head off." at that I let out a small chuckle.

"Blondie your not fast enough to rip my head off. Plus if you try you'll be dead within a few seconds." at that he let out a low snarl and leaped towards me. I quickly flipped him over and pinned him to the roof. I smiled down towards proving my point. He sighed loudly. I think I hurt his man pride.

"Ok fine. My name is Edward I'm a hundred years old and I'm a vampire."

"Thankyou. My name is River Swan. To answer your question. I am eighteen years old and I won't age anymore. my immortality has kicked in now. I am a hybrid." I said unemotionally still staring at the stars. He sat straight up.

"A hybrid? A hybrid of what?"

"Vampire and werewolf. I can change whenever I want like the pack. I have the blood lust vampires have, but I'm stronger than both. I'm faster too. Any other questions?"

"How are you both?"

"That's none of your business."

"If you have blood lust like us that means you probably feed off humans. You

aren't aloud to stay here then." What the hell? He was already assuming I did something. Why does everyone do this to me. I never asked to be this way and I

did nothing wrong. Why people understand me. Am I too different from then so they assume I'm evil. Something inside of me snapped. I walked to the edge

of the roof.

"Your just the same as my cousin Jacob and his pack. I thought at least you would understand." I yelled. Running and running through the woods till I reached the top of the waterfall. I guess Edward read my mind because he was chasing after me.

"Stop River. Please hold on." he yelled.

"Why? I'm tired of living. I'm an outcast to everyone. No one will ever see me for me. All they see is a disaster that will destroy everything. Have you ever had your own family turn on you Edward? Have you? The only people who you thought would love you till the end of time and never hurt you." I yelled.

Finally all the pain I went through can finally end. I jumped off the edge. I hit the water hard and sank to the bottom. As I came close to blackness I saw a figure dive into the water. Then complete darkness swept over me. Within the darkness I heard only one voice.


	7. Chapter 7

"River. River. Come on River answer me. Please don't leave River. Breathe."

Through the darkness I saw a light, but what surprised me was who was in the light. It was Edward. I swam and swam through the darkness until I finally reached him. My eyes finally opened. I noticed we were in a cavern, probably the one behind the waterfall.

"Oh thank god." Edward said out loud. I started to get dizzy and I knew I needed to heal my wounds.

"Edward I need blood. I need it right now." I told him. I wanted him to hurry up and go get me something to eat. He looked at me for a second then understood. He pulled me up towards his neck.

"No Edward I will not drink from a person." I said shaking my dizzy head.

"Just shut up and drink River. I don't want you to die on me, besides I'm not a person I'm a monster." he said sternly, but sadly.

*That's why Bella left me. I'm just a monster. Nothing more and nothing less. I was just too different for her.* he thought not realizing I was reading his thoughts.

This made me feel horrible. I can't believe he went through that like I did. I looked deep into his beautiful topaz eyes and noticed that I was falling for him. Though he would never fall for someone like me. Besides how can I fall for someone I barely new. It was like there was only me and him and the whole world was on pause. Also like he was my whole world. I know I've felt this before. Oh the first day of school when I first saw him.

"Fine Edward but now this you are not a monster." and with that I bit into his neck. He let out a growl which soon turned into a suppressed moan. I let his hot sweet blood fill my mouth. He tasted the same way he smelled. It was a french vanilla taste so sweet and so addicting. I noticed though that the more I drank from him the more weak he became so I pulled away from his neck, swept my hair away from my neck and pulled him to it.

"No. I won't do it." he said weakly. I looked into his eyes and saw that he was afraid. He was not afraid to drink my blood but was afraid to drink from someone.

"Just do it. You are weak so do it."

"Fine." with that he bit into my jaguar vain. It actually felt so good. I don't want to admit it but it made me very horny. Can you believe that? I've never been horny in my life. I couldn't hold it any longer, so I let out a loud moan. He pulled away from my neck.

"I'm sorry River. I didn't mean to." he said. I guess he thought thwe moan was a painful moan. It was cute that he had blood all over his mouth.

"Don't be. I actually liked it." I said as I leaned towards him. I was surprised I actually said that. There was this urge that went through my body wanting me to lick the blood and kiss him. The urge was so powerful so I gave in. I pushed him to the ground and straddled him. He looked surprised.

"I'm sorry about this, but I can't hold it any longer." I said to him. He gave me a confused look. I slid my tongue around his mouth licking up all the blood around his lips. When all the blood was licked up I crashed my lips down upon his with fiery passion. We moved in a synchronized rhythm every time we moved our mouths. He licked the bottom of my lip asking for entrance, but I decided to be stubborn and not give it to him. He decided to trail kisses down my neck searching for my sweet spot. Well he found it alright, right at the nape of my neck. He knew he found it when I suppressed a moan. He raised his head up just enough to give me a sexy ass crocked smile and a flash of his fangs before he sank his teeth into my sweet spot. A loud moan escaped my mouth.

He took that chance to slide his tongue into my mouth though I fought for dominance. I of course won and took that oppertunity to explore every inch of his mouth. After I finished memorizing every detail in his mouth I let him have a turn. While he was messaging my tongue he managed to flip me over so he was on top. Without breaking the kiss I tore his shirt off and began running my fingers up and down his chest. Every bump, curve, and edge in is 6 pack was touched. Then I flipped him over so I was on top. I pulled away from him making sure he would crave more while I spoke.

"Now Blondie I go first and you have to wait till I finish before you go. Agree?"

"Agreed." he said. Now it was my time to have some fun. I slid my tongue down his chest. While I butterfly kissed his chest I undid his pants and throwing them with his boxers to the side. As I licked his left nipple I grinned my pelvis against his. I switched to the next nipple as I continued to grind feeling him get rock hard. I smirked as he let out a moan. I continued to lower myself tracing his lower abs with my tongue until I reached his bellybutton. Planting small kisses around it I went even lower. I lightly licked the tip of him. Teasing the hell out of him.

"Ugh….please…." he whispered trying his best to hold back a moan. I then took him into my mouth. Edward couldn't hold back the moan anymore. He grabbed my hair and pushed himself even further into my mouth. Slowly I swirled my tongue around his penis and was lightly biting it. While I sucked on him I rubbed his balls bringing a gasp from his lips. As I sucked harder Edward began to thrust his hips forcing himself to go in and out of my mouth. He moaned even louder as we picked up speed. As I sucked hard one last time he came into me mouth. He let out a loud moan and fell back to the ground. I licked up all the cum and then came back up to his face. I crashed my lips down on him so he could taste himself on me.

The look in his was filled with lust and some other emotion I didn't know. Then I flipped both of us over so he was on top.

"Your turn." I told him

"Finally. Now it my turn to make you suffer." he said with a sly smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Lets just say Blondie knew how to make a girl suffer. He attacked my lips making me moan. As he kissed me he ripped off my clothes. Damn I just bought those clothes too. His hands moved to my chest and he started to massage then. I arched my back pushing my chest harder into his hand. My nipples were aching from being so hard. He noticed this and put his mouth tho one as he massage the other. He rolled my nipple around with his tongue as he finished with that one he bit down on my nipple making me gasp loudly. As Edward moved to the next nipple I felt his hands lower to my sex. He plunged his finger into move slowly moving it in and out.

"Oh your so wet River and so tight." Edward said moaning. He then added two more fingers. Pumping them hard in and out of me as his thumb rubbed my clit. I moaned and started to trust my sex against his fingers. Edward abruptly stopped making me whine which then was replaced with a gasp as a felt his tongue slip in between my lips. Just as he did with his finger he started tongue fucking me. I grabbed his head and held him there as I thrusted my sex deeper into his mouth. I could feel that I was about to cum and I did. He licked it all up and then came back up to my face to kiss me hard. As Edward kissed me I grabbed his dick and looked up at him.

"I want this in me." I said hoarsely. He lifted me up and pushed me up against the cavern wall. I wrapped my legs around him and started kissing his neck. He then drove right into me making us both moan loudly. He thrusted harder and harder into me. I screamed when I reached climax and dragged my nails up his back. When he pulled out I finally realized what I did to his back. I pushed him down on the floor, flipping him over so he was on his stomache I sat on his nicely toned butt and licked up all the blood that I caused from my nails. I felt a familiar presence so I jumped up in an instant.

"Someone's coming." he said getting up as quickly as I did.

"I know." I told him. As soon as I said that SHE walked in. "What are you doing here, Victoria?" I hissed at her. Edward stood in front of me in a protective way.

"Well well this is a suprise. I didn't expect to see you here River. How is your mother, sweet heart?" she said in a mocking tone.

*How do you know her* Edward thought to me.

"You know damn well how she is bitch. Edward, she is the reason my family turned on me. How do you know her?" I asked.

*When I was with Bella I killed her mate because he was hunting her. She then took up a grudge against me and is planning to kill Bella* he thought

"He killed my mate. The one person I loved and he loved me." she said venomously.

"Well sorry to disappoint you Victoria, but Edward and Bella aren't together anymore. So you have find someone else to kill." I said. A huge sly grin came across her face.

"That's fine sweetheart cause I see you must mean something to in due time your death will come and that will hurt poor Cullen. Besides your mother has been waiting to see you bleed and cry again." I snarled and lunged for her neck, but she disappeared through the entrance of the waterfall. I dropped to all fours and fazed into my wolf form right in front of Edward. When I finished my change I dashed out of the waterfall and I started to rack Victoria's scent through the forest. I stopped and smelled the air trying to find her, but the next thing I know I black out.

I woke up noticing I was laying on a couch back in my naked noraml form. Pain shot through my body.

"Damn that hurts." I yelled. I looked down and noticed I'm all naked except for the bandage wraps that wrap around my stomach. My feet and legs wouldn't cooperate with my will to move. It was so frustrating. It took me 10 minutes to just get off the couch. I was able to reach the door, but when I got to the steps I tripped. I cussed for every step I hit. Right after I hit the last step and came to a stop a huge muscled guy walked in.

"Wow there is a naked lady on the floor. This must be my lucky day."

"Touch me and it will the last thing you ever do to in your vampire life."I snarled pulling my upper lips over my teeth showing that I meant it.

"Calm down girlie I'm just here to help." he said while holding his hands up defensively. I started growling at him. "I'm just trying to help. I'm Emmet, Edwards brother, you can trust me." he said trying to comfort me.

"I don't trust anyone anymore." I snapped. "So back off before I rip your balls off. Now where am I?"

"Edward brought you here back to our house. He found you out cold in the forest. When he gets back he'll talk to you."

"Where is he?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Hunting." he said nonchalantly. God thinking about food made my stomach rumble. It was so loud I think everyone within a 30 mile radius could hear it. Emmet let out a hearted laugh.

"Hungry?" he asked. I looked away blushing. "Would you like me to go get you something to eat?"

"No I can do it myself."

"But your hurt."

"No, I'm fine." with that I got up and stretched. I tore off the wrap and headed towards the door.

"Wait! How are you healed when you could barley walk a few seconds ago?" he asked surprised.

"It all depends on the state I'm in. If I'm asleep I'm healed within a few hours, but if I'm a wake I heal within several minutes. It also depends on what form I'm in. Though I'll still be sore." I said as I opened the door.

"Aren't you going to get dressed or are you going naked?"

"What's the point in wasting clothes if you know they are going to get dirty again." right after that I ran through the forest.


	9. Chapter 9

I continued running while searching for food. Some how I ended up in the mountains. Perfect! Just the place where I can find a good meal. I smelled one of my favorite meals, mountain lion. They tasted great and put up a good fight which gives you an appetite. I decided to stay in my normal form. I crouched down and slowly crept through the trees getting closer to the lion. As I got half way to the lion i felt another presence.

*Hell no, this is my prey. So back off!* I thought towards the presence.

*To bad. I'm hungry as well* it thought back. Just great it's Edward.

*What are you doing here Edward? Are you following me?*

*No. I'm hunting, but since we are both after the same prey why don't we work together* I thought about his request and wasn't sure what to do. I still remembered what we did in the cave. Thinking of that made my face blush bright red. Good thing he was to far to see it. I realized though if I didn't answer him and say yes he might steal my food. There is no way in hell he would take my food.

*Fine, but I get to make the kill* I gave in.

*Fine* he agreed. I was right behind the lion ready to pounce. I jumped onto his back riding him like a bull. The lion was acting like a bull as well trying to get me off his back. It was fun, but also uncomfortable because my naked butt kept bouncing up and down. While tiring out the lion I got distracted. I felt Edward watching me behind the tree.

*God she's so beautiful* he thought forgetting I could hear his thoughts. I was shocked he thought that I almost lost my balance. I decided to end the ride quick and snapped its neck.

"Looks like someone was enjoying herself." Edward said stepping out from behind the tree. "You know your naked right?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"So. I thought my clothes would get dirty and I don't need Charlie questioning me." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"You're a lot more graceful then Alice I give you that." I ignored his compliment, grabbed the lion's neck, and bite into it. The only way I can describe how it taste is by saying it's like a human biting into a juicy steak. I watched Edward bite into the other side of the lion's neck while I drank. What am I doing? I think I'm falling for him, but that can't happen. I don't need people getting killed because of me again, plus I don't want to find out I'm just a tool to them. I won't get hurt again. I stopped drinking and turned towards Edward.

"After this I don't think we should be near eachother or get close to eachother. I don't need to get attached to people. I will not allow anyother person to die because of me. I will become weak if I do. I will not allow that to happen. I will not be broken again." I told him sternly. With saying that I ran back to my house.


	10. Chapter 10

A month has past since I started avoiding Edward and his family. He tried to talk to me a couple of times, but I ignored him. He tried to talk through our minds, but I wouldn't respomd. I completely stopped talking to everyone even Charlie. I would come home, make dinner, go up to my room, do my homework, come back down to serve dinner, eat with Charlie, wash dishes, and then go to bed.

I figured out who kept coming to my window. It was Edward. I recognized the scent. I locked my window so he couldn't get in everynight. He still went to my window at night, but wouldn't do anything besides stay by the window.

I got up early the next morning to go hunting. I wrote Charlie a note saying I was going for a run. It wasn't a lie. I was going for a run, but also I was going to get something to eat. I walked out the door to a bush behind the house. Stripping from my pajamas which only includes my black sports bra, black lacy bikini underwear, and wolf short shorts. After stripping I got down on all fours and changed into my wolf form. God it felt good to change skin after a week. I have to change at least once a week.

When I finished transforming I stretched out. I flexed my paws to adjust to my form. I shaked my pure black fur to loosen up my body. I stretched out like a cat. I love stretching. After stretching out I took off running through the woods looking for my prey.

The wind felt great as it flowed through my fur. Like when girls with long hair run in the summer and the wind blows there hair giving them a wonderful brezy sensation. I kept running through the woods to get out some of my built in energy. After about a half hour of running full speed and dodging trees I slowed down to a trout. It was great being able to get out that energy that was stored in my body from not transforming.

As I continued my trout I felt a presence near by. This presence wasn't like the people I knew. It was pout of control and angry.

*I'm hungry. I'm starving. Blood. I need blood* the thing kept thinking. Oh god what is it going to do?

*I see people. Oh they smell so good. I need to FEED* shit this isn't good.

I ran towards the presences at full speed worried someone was going to get killed. As I neared it I saw the thing. It was a young boy about fifteen. Dear god so young. He didn't seem to notice me. He was to transfixed on the couple camping. The man was laying inside the tent with it open while the woman was roosting fish they caught over the fire. The vampire was looking at the woman getting ready to pounce on her. I had to do something. I couldn't just let an innocent die if I could stop it.

I pulled my head back and let out a warning howl. The vampire turned towards me and looked surprised, but also pissed. He didn't like that I stopped him from getting his dinner. The woman looked up, saw me, and screamed. Her guy came running out to see what was wrong. This was when the vampire took his chance and snatched the woman. He held her by the neck and was about to bite her. I leaped at him, knocking her out of the way, and pinning him to the ground. He was putting up a fight. Man did I hate newly turned vampires. They have that huge amount of strength and speed.

As I was fighting the vampire I didn't notice a new born vampire coming into the clearing. She went for the woman like the one I was fighting did. The camper guy jumped in front of his love to save her. Bad idea. He didn't realize what he was going up against. The man hit the girl, but it didn't do anything to her. She grabbed the guy and snapped his neck. Just as his neck snapped I decapitated the boy by biting at his neck. The woman screamed as she watched her lover's dead lifeless body fall with his eyes still holding shock to the ground with a thump.

The girl vampire leaped at the camper, but at the same time I leapt at her pushing her away from the camper. She was slashing and snarling at me. She cut me deep twice with her nails in my stomache. I was bleeding preety good. As I was about to finish the girl off another vampire jumpedfrom the trees knocking me over. Damn where are all these vampires coming from. Now instead of one vampire I had two to fight. I went towards the girl again since she was close to death. The other vampire stopped me again and cut my thigh. Damn did it hurt.


	11. Chapter 11

I let out a small whimper and then snarled at them. The woman realized I was trying to help her when I stood defensively in front of her. I looked at her then pointed with my nose to the forest telling her to run. She got the message, whispered a soft thank you, and ran. The vampires noticed this and tried to follow, but I blocked their way. Maybe this will be easier if I'm in my other form. I changed back and looked to see their faces in shock. I smiled making sure they saw my fangs.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"We were sent her." the girl said.

"By who?"

"We can't tell you." the other one said.

"Why the hell not?" I was trying to get information out of them before we fought again.

"Because we can't. She doesn't allow it." the girl said. So it's a she. Well that narrows it down.

"Sarah, the girl is getting away." the guy vampire told the girl.

"I get her Marco." she said as she tried to run past me. I grabbed her by the arm and flung her back to Marco. I must have pulled hard enough because I pulled her whole arm right off from her body. She was screaming from the pain when she hit the ground. (Me: Man I wish I could do that to all the perverted and sick minded guys at my school)

"I won't let you eat here." I said. Marco pulled back his upper lip and snarled at me. I did the same, but more fierce. I looked at the vampire named Sarah. Even though she was missing her arm, which was lying on the ground next to me, she was still pretty for a girl. My guess was she was about fifteen years old. Then when I glanced at Marco. I noticed he was looking my body up and down. I knew I was naked, but I just changed form so I didn't care. Jeez vampire or human guys are still perverts.

While Marco was busy drooling over my body I took that chance to grab head and rip it off. He didn't put up much of a challenge since he was day dreaming.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Twilight.

This is where I will bring in a new character. My friend created her and allowed me to use her in my story to the way I see fit. Thanks Kitkat.

Oh and to those who like my stories thanks for reading them. I'm glad you like it.

To the review written by frog all I have to say is if you don't like my story then don't read it. Don't complain about the way I write and my version of a vampire because everyones version is different. So go write your horrible hate reviews somewhere else because I really don't give a shit if you like my story or not.

* * *

Once Marco's head was pulled off I started pulling apart the rest of his body. When I finished I glanced to see Sarah still on the ground with terror in her eyes as she gazed at Marco's dismembered body. She was to shocked to move or say anything. I walked over to the other vampires boy's body who I decapitated with my teeth. His eyes were still open with shock from when I bit down. I grabbed his head and his body. Throwing his head into the pile of body parts I ripped the rest of his body and tossed it into the pile as well. To convenience I found a box of matches in his pocket.

"You.....you.....killed them." Sarah finally stuttered out.

"Yes I did." I responded while taking out a match.

"How could you?"

"Well I don't allow hunting here plus I was attacked." I stated. She stood up with hatred in her eyes. I looked her with curiosity.

" How could you kill my BROTHERS." she yelled. This caught me off guard and sent me down memory lane.

"I love you, River." Shaun told me. I laughed at my little brother's pronunciation of my name. He couldn't it the original way so he tried his best. Shaun was six years old.

"I love you too, Shaun. You're my little buddy who i will always protect." I said as I tucked him into bed. Shaun had silky soft black hair that ran to his shoulders. His eyes were icy blue like mine.

"Will you stay with me forever, River. Will you always protect me?" I smiled at him and kissed his forehead.

"Yes I will stay with you forever and I promise to protect you. Good night my sweet Shaun. Sweet dreams." I get up, flick on his night light, and slightly crack the door.

I shot out of my flashback when I felt myself being slammed into the ground. Sarah dove right into me. You could tell she was in rage by the look of her face.

"I'm going to kill you for killing them." she screamed. She attacked me right to left with her only arm. I was pinned to the ground. She got in a few good scars when I found my chance to get free. Right when she went to punch I moved my head so she missed, then turned back my head, and bit a chunk off her arm. She jumped off screaming in pain and ran off through the woods.

I got up wobbling from the blood loss. I walked back over to the vampire body parts. I grabbed the matches and lit the pile on fire. As I watched the parts burn my pain became to unbearable that I passed out.

"Wake up. Wake up. Are you dead?" I heard someone say as I started to come out of the darkness. I opened my eyes to find a tall, black curly haired teenager poking me in the cheek with a damn stick.

"What the hell are you doing?" I snapped at her.

"Seeing if you're alive." she said as she went on poking me. I grabbed the stick and snapped it into four pieces.

"Where am I?" I asked her. I looked down and noticed I wasn't nude anymore. That pissed me off since that means someone touched me. "Who the hell put clothes on me." I yelled. I checked my whole body seeing I had blue bikini underwear on, a black bra, white tank top, and blue shorts.

"Oh I dressed you. Most of the guys were staring at your naked body so I slapped them and dressed you so they would stop." When I was about to thank her I noticed she was right in front of me.

"What the hell?" she started sniffing me. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Sniffing you. You don't smell like one type of breed." she stated. "What are you?"

"I could ask you the same thing. You're not just a werewolf are you?"

"Nope I'm witch and werewolf. So what are--" she was interrupted when all the guys came baring in.

"Dammit she's dressed." Paul said. I was pissed at his remark. Within a second I had pinned him up against the wall by his neck. I could feel him gulp as my eyes turned red. Everyone of the guys was surprised at my speed, but once they noticed I had their friend by the neck they got into an offensive stance and surrounded me.

"What was that comment?" I asked angrily.

"Nothing." he said in a squeak. I stared hard at him.

"Put Paul down, River." a demanding voice said. I could tell it was the dominant leader's voice. I could hear all the guys' thoughts. Pretty much they all thought the same thing except Seth. They were waiting for me to make the slightest move so they could attack. Seth on the other hand was just thinking how awesome I am. This made me smile.

"Thank You Seth." I said. He looked surprised.

"Oh I forgot to tell you guys she can read minds like that leech Edward." Jacob said. I growled at him and tightened my grip on Paul's neck. I still had Paul pinned when the leader ordered me again.

"Put him down."

"Who the hell do you think you are trying to force me to follow your command."

"I'm Sam Uley and I'm the leader of this pack."

"Don't you dare command me. I am more dominant then you'll ever be. You have no rule over me." I said more demanding to him. I saw Sam shudder at how dominant my voice was compared to his. The girl from earlier walk towards me.

"Please put him down." she said. I sighed loudly.

"Here catch." I said as I tossed Paul towards the guys. He landed on top of Quil and Embry. I walked outside and sat on the porch. The same girl walked out and sat next to me.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Evelina Maria Uley, but you can call me Eve. I know what it's like to be treated differently just because you're not one type of creature." I turned to her and smiled. At least she knew what it's like to be an outcast.

"I'm River Swan and I'm not one type of creature either." I said sadly.

"So what are you?" Eve asked.

"I'm a vampire and werewolf." I answered.

"Oh! Sweet we are both different. Now we can be the different creature club."

Eve said happily. I let out a small chuckle. She didn't seem so bad. "Don't let what people say get to you. You have to stand up for yourself against these guys or they'll never respect you. I demanded my respect by beating the shit out of Jacob to prove I'm one of them." she said all proud of herself.

"Evelina get in here now!" Sam yelled from inside the house. When she went inside I decided to go home and sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

I am just going to say that yes I may have a few mistakes about details on the original characters that I do not own, but since I can't find my book I am going off of most that I can remember. Those who like my stories thank you for liking them and those who don't like my story don't complain and cuss at me for no damn reason. It is not your story so shut up and don't read the story. If you have a problem with my story then don't read anymore. I will gladly admit i am not the best writer out there but at least I have a good plot. Anyways again thanks to those who do like it ^_^

* * *

Over the next week Eve started going to my school. We became friends. It was unlike me to become friends with people, but she seemed to understand me.

"Hey River!" Eve yelled running from the other end of the hallway. Alice trailed right behind her. Even though I was trying to avoid the Cullen's Eve made friends with them. She thought they were great people so she forced me to make friends with them. Damn I think I'm going soft around her. At first Alice seemed too happy-go-lucky for me, but I do have to say she grew on me. A boy spilt his water all over the floor. Eve did not notice in time and slipped. She fell on her butt and slid all the way down to me. Seeing that made me laugh. She whined about her butt hurting as I helped her up. Alice was just cracking up in the background.

"Hi River!" Alice said happily as she stopped laughing.

"Morning guys." I said softly. As we were all headed to GT history (for those who don't know what GT classes they are gifted and talented classes for those who are really smart) Alice brought up Edward up.  
"River, you should talk to Edward. After your intimate moment together – "

"Wait, wait, wait. You had an 'intimate' moment with Edward and you did not even tell me." Eve yelled cutting off Alice.

"Well…." I tried to find a way to explain what happened in the cave.

*Tell me River * Eve thought. I let out a long sigh.

*Fine to put it short I had sex with Edward in a cave *

"What!" Eve shrieked.

"Be quiet Ms. Evelyna!" Mrs. Robinson said as we entered class. We took our seats. I sat in the middle row, Alice in the front row, and Eve sat in the back row.

*So what kind of sex was it? * I chuckled at her question. The teacher didn't like me laughing so she picked on me to answer her question.

"Ms. Swan, what year was the Big Boom in?" she said sharply.

"The 1920's." I answered like a smart ass.

*We did the typical sex. I mean what other way is there. Wait never mind don't tell me * I thought to Eve. Mrs. Robinson had to yell Eve's name to get her to answer so I could tell she was imagining Edward and I having sex.

*Please talk to Edward, River. Ever since you stopped talking to him he stopped talking to everyone else * Alice thought. So he was throwing a tantrum now? Jeez guys are so easily wounded. I let out a small sigh and nodded enough for Alice to see that I would do it.

*Thank you *


	14. Chapter 14

Once the bell rang we got up and headed to our next class together which was advanced English. Alice was all excited about the winter formal that was coming up in two weeks. Many girls in the school were excited and jumping throw imaginary hoops trying to get that one guy to ask them to a dance. Why they would go to such lengths was beyond me. If I had my choice I would just not go and save myself the embarrassment. Eve and Alice were discussing what they were going to wear. They would probably slap me if I told them my opinion on just going in jeans and a tee shirt. Normally they talked like this it is my queue to drown them out by humming some random song from earlier in the morning.

Eve snapped me out of my happy place to talk to me. I noticed Alice was way of head of us hurrying to get to class. We were half way to our next class when someone touched my shoulder. Out of reflex I quickly turned around and swiped my leg across the ground catching theirs making them fall backwards. Once I got a chance to look at the person I realized it was Emmett. He grunted and rolled over so he could get back up.

"So that's how you greet your brother. I'm so ashamed of you". I rolled my eyes. Ever since Alice and I became friends I was forced to get closer to the others. Over time it wasn't that bad and they grew on me. Emmett liked calling himself my brother for some odd reason so I just go with it. Edward was the only one I was still ignoring until I could figure out why my emotions were going crazy around him. Feeling bad for what I did I went over to help him out. As I went to help him out someone pushed me into the lockers. It was Malibu Barbie or her real name Rosalie.

"Oh my god what did you do to my smoochi woochie snuggle bear?" she said in a high-pitched screech. Damn this girl would put banshees to shame. We all looked at her like she had one boob. Rosalie is the head cheerleader and she is very human if you can't tell. She has long blonde hair and model body. Rosalie always had a posse of 5 cheerleading clones that went everywhere she went and did anything she asked with the snap of her finger. As Rosalie was dusting off her little trophy boyfriend Emmett her clones glared at us. Damn poor Emmett has to be stuck with her.

"I'm fine Rose besides me and River are just having fun", he said as he tussled my hair. Rosalie saw this and jealously sparked through her eyes.

'Oh hell no that ugly bitch better not think she can have my guy all up on her like that' Rosalie thought. That pissed me off so I snarled at her.

"What's wrong River?" Eve asked.

"She just called me an ugly bitch," I said angrily while pointing at her.

'Oops did I say what I was thinking out loud again. Oh well' Rosalie sighed. "Well you are. Just look at yourself," she pointed at me laughing. Her clones joined in the laughter as well. That's when Eve growled at them.

"Who the hell do you think you are saying shit about someone. Have you looked in a mirror lately, you flat chested, fat ass, piece of shit Barbie. Seriously your chest is so damn flat anyone could mistake you for a guy, but the only thing stopping them from thinking you're a guy is your size of the moon fat ass." Eve said snapping back at Rosalie. "Oh and have your dumbass clones look at themselves too because they are just as ugly as you are, barbie."

'Wow. Damn that girl really knows how to speak her mind' Emmett thought. I chuckled causing him to realize I heard what he said. 'You heard nothing River' he said trying to cover it up. I broke out laughing. Just to piss Rosalie off I decided to do something I would never do again. I walked over to Emmett. Making sure she saw me I walked over kissed Emmett on the lips for a second and as I pulled away I smacked his ass. I smiled as I saw Rosalie act the way I hoped she would. She curled up her fist and punched me in the face.

"Ow….ow…ow" she cried in pain form where her fist hit me. If a human punches someone like me or a vampire or werewolf it feels to them like punching a brick wall.

"I will allow one more hit before I hit back barbie" she took that chance to hit me again. Once her fist hit me again we all heard a crack. Rosalie shattered her knuckles from the hit. She let out a huge gasp and that's when I took my chance and punched her hard in the stomach. I had to make I didn't use all my strength.

Next thing that happened before I had a chance to react all her clones jumped in. Eve jumped in to help. She attached the two clones to my right. Right then the bell rang. Everyone poured out of the classrooms and surrounded us. They were shocked to see us fighting. The girl on my far left jumped on my back pulling at my hair. Seriously who pulls on someone's hair in a fight? I reached back pulling her off me and throw her off me. As she got back up and came after me I gave her a roundhouse kick to the stomach sending her down the hall. Most kids surrounding us started making bets on who would when. By the time I finished taking out the other two clones Eve just head butted her last clone breaking the clone's nose and knocking her unconscious. As the principal came out Eve spit on barbie.

"Office! Now!" Mr. Edger yelled at us. As we walked to the office I spotted Alice.

'Alice, tell Edward to talk to me tonight. Tell him its unlocked' she nodded when I told her.

Mr. Edger started off yelling, but calm down once we told him Rosalie threw the first two punches and it was self defense. He let us off easy. Instead of suspending us for five days we were suspended for two days.


	15. Chapter 15

Author note: Okay this may be a bit sappy but bare with me cause it does get better next chapter. Thanks for those who like it. Those who don't again like I stated before I don't give a shit and it doesn't bother me what you say. Anyways enjoy :)

* * *

When I got home I expected Charlie to yell and punish me, but it never happened. He said he was upset that I got into a fight, but was happy I wasn't hurt. Man if only he knew. It was about eight o'clock when I got a phone call.

"Hello," I answered bored.

"Hey it's Eve."

"Oh… hi"

"You expecting the tooth fairy instead. Oh I see how it is."

"I'm sorry," I sighed

"That's what I thought," I heard her chuckle. "So how much trouble did you get into?"

"Surprisingly I didn't. He said he was upset I got into a fight, but was happy I wasn't hurt."

"Damn your lucky. Sam flipped out and grounded me for the rest of the week. Oh I talked to Sam about letting you join. Some disagreed, but Sam agreed only if you past the test."

"What's the test?" I asked curious.

"I don't know, but he is giving you a test this weekend and if you pass you are considered one of us."

"Okay. I'll be there Saturday evening. Anyways I'll see you tomorrow. Good night," I told her.

"Good night," with that we both hung up. I headed back upstairs to my room. Unlocking my window I went back to my bed to read 'Romeo and Juliet'. I loved reading this book and then leaving smart ass comments in it. I've read this book 6 times so far and every time I read it more I would put more remarks in it. The book was filled with comments I had added to the pages to it. It was around eleven thirty and Charlie was in bed when a tap at my window was heard. I looked up to see it was Edward.

*It's open * I thought. He opened the window and came in. I was still writing my comment on how stupid Juliet was for not telling her family straight up she loved Romeo when Edward decided to start the conversation.

"I heard about the fight," he stated. I looked up and raised my eyebrow at him.

"There was no doubt in my mind that you wouldn't **hear** about the fight," I said emphasizing 'hear' in my sentence. This made him laugh.

"Yeah well Emmett filled me in on what truly happened. I got to say I didn't think you had it in you."

"Well I'm full of surprises," I smirked.

"I'll say. First we have a spectacular time behind the waterfall and after I save you, you don't talk to me. Now you want to talk. Is the only reason you wanted to talk to me because Alice wanted you to?"

"A yes and no," I tried to find a way to say how I felt. I had feelings for him, but I didn't understand my feelings so I was unsure what I wanted.

"Well first off let me say this. I really like you. After that moment together I realized you're different then the others," I rolled my eyes at his comment.

"Yah think Sherlock. I don't know anyone else who is a mix breed like me besides Eve."

"Well Eve is to hyper to be near. Anyways what I mean is you're someone who I see spending my life with. You're not fragile and breakable like Isabella. You're tough and protective. I thought I would never move one from her, but you come and I realize I was wrong. I have fallen for you, River", he said softly. I couldn't believe what he said. This was too much for me. I thought hard about what I was going to say and how I felt.


	16. Chapter 16

I sighed and looked at him. I needed to tell him how I felt.

" I'm flattered that you really want me, but - " he looked down when I said but so I walked over to him and used my index finger to lift his chin up to look me in the eyes. "I'm unsure of what I want right now. My emotions are all over the place. I don't want to get hurt again. So for now we can be friends." I reassured him. He smiled when I said the for now part. I walked back over to my bed and grabbed my book.

"All right. So what are you doing?" he asked as he walked over and sat at the edge of my bed close to me. I flashed him the cover of my book. "Oh Romeo and Juliet. Good story, but it's sad." he commented. I rolled my eyes at his comment. "What? You don't like the story?"

"Well it was good the first time you read it, but once you reread it you realize how stupid they are. Juliet -" I pointed to my drawing of her dead with a dagger in her heart "is stupid. She killed Romeo."

"No, she did not. Romeo killed himself because he assumed she was dead."

"Ah, ah, ah, ah my dear. Don't you see. If she simply told her parents she loved him they would either have to accept him or she runs away. A win win situation. Thus they would never have killed themselves thinking the other was dead."

"True, but she could not tell them because they would have killed him." Edward said debating with me.

"Maybe or maybe not. They loved her so they would have fixed things." He was about to say something again when I stopped him. "You do know that you can continue to debate this subject with me, but I'll still win." he shrugged at that. I looked at the clock. It was twelve thirty.

"Maybe I should go so you can get some sleep." he said noticing me looking at the clock.

"You don't have to leave if you don't want to."

"But I thought we were friends for now."

"We are, but it would be rude of me to kick you out. I don't mind if you stay. I'm going to bed. You're welcome to stay if you like." with that I turned over on my side. As my eyes closed I felt the bed dip. Glancing over my shoulder I saw Edward laying next to me just looking at the ceiling. I smiled to myself and fell asleep. I slept calmly with him next to me. It was the first time I ever slept peacefully.

When Saturday came I woke up bright and early. I took a shower and got dressed. My attire assisted of dark blue boot cut jeans, black laced boots, midnight blue spaghetti strapped shirt, and my favorite black leather jacket. When I finished dressing I went outside, started up my Harley, and drove off. I drove my Harley all the way to Eve's house. As I went to knock on her door something came flying out the door slamming into me. I was on my back in the dirt. Looking up I saw it was Eve that tackled me.

"Get off Evelyna!" I said sternly. She just looked down at me and laughed.

"I'm glad you're here. Sam says the test will start tonight so we have all day to hang out." Eve said all excited.

"Okay, but you still have to get off of me." I said smacking her in the head.

"Oh. Sorry." Eve helped pull me up off the ground. We decided to go cliff diving. Eve put on her two piece black bikini on with yellow Celtic symbols on it. I wanted to just wear a wife beater and shorts, but Eve made me wear a two piece bathing suit. My bathing suit was midnight blue. The top was one of those tops that came to your stomach. The top was midnight blue, but on my left breast their was a yellow crescent moon and on my stomach was a black wolf. Eve said she found it at a little indian store. She bought it just for me.

It was the fifth time we dove off the cliff when the guys came to join us. When they saw our bathing suits they cat whistled. Paul only commented on Eve's bathing suit because he was afraid of what I might do to him. Though he was thinking my bathing suit was cuter than Eve's. I met Leah, but she wasn't my kind of friend. She was to stuck up. Leah made a wise ass comment about Eve and I being friends with the Cullens. I smiled at her and punched her in the face hard enough to knock her off the cliff. I flipped her off and smiled as she fell. I don;t take kindly to people talking about my friends. Paul jumped off to help her and everyone else just laughed. Leah wasn't happy with me, but she shut her mouth around me. Jacob brought Bella. He taught her how to cliff dive.

After we all went cliff diving we gathered around a small fire. Everyone was telling stories of how they came to be who they are.

"So River how did you come to be a vampire and a werewolf?" Seth asked. I grew quite attached to Seth. Maybe it's because he reminded my of Saun. Everyone else was afraid to ask me questions besides Eve. I smiled at Seth. Everyone but Eve looked shocked that I smiled.

"Why would you smile for him and Eve, but when it comes to us you glare?" Jacob asked.

"Well maybe it's because they treat me with respect. Unlike you assholes who dissed me because I wasn't exactly like you." I snapped at him. "Especially you, Jacob. I'm you own blood cousin, but you still treat me like shit. You don't deserve a smile from me until I get some respect." Jacob looked at the ground sadly. He mumbled sorry underneath his breath. Just to be mean I said "What was that Jacob? Speak louder."

"I'm sorry." he said a little louder. I cupped my hand around my ear motioning that I still shouldn't hear him. "I'm sorry!" He yelled. I looked at him debating if I should accept it.

"I accept your apology." I said to him, "but fair warning if you ever disrespect me I'll break one of your bones." Jacob looked up at my face and agreed it would be fair.

"So River are you going to answer my question?" Seth asked. I chuckled at his impatientness.

"I want to hear too." Eve said. "You never told me how it happened." Eve stated a little upset that I never told her.

"Alright I'll tell you." I said raising my hands up defensively. "So as you know I am Jacob's cousin. Charlie Swan is my dad so that makes me and Bella half sisters. I got my wolf part form Jacob's family. My mom Sarah Black met Charlie through Uncle Billy. She never told Charlie, but she really liked him. When Renee left him he was so depressed. He was at the same bar as my mom. She was there because her fiance left her at the alter for some slutty ass whore. Well they both were drunk and you should be able to figure out what happened next just use your imagination. My mom was afraid to tell Charlie she was pregnant so she moved to Phoenix." I said.

"Wait you lived in Phoenix? Where?" Bella asked shocked.

"I lived near a ballet studio. I used to go dance there every Saturday. I lived on Ryder street." Bella gasped.

"I lived on that same street. I also went to the ballet studio. What was your address?"

"It was 4203 Ryder street. The little green and white house." Bella then gasped again. "Okay seriously do you have a breathing problem or something because you keep gasping."

"Sorry its just you lived right across from my house. Who died in that house because I remember one night when two ambulance and four police officers came to your home?" she asked

"I'll get there if you let me finish the story." I said sternly.

"Sorry, please go on." she said softly.

*Thank god Bella shut up. I want to hear more of the story* Eve and Seth thought.

"Anyways I grew up there. We had people disappearing right and left. When I was 15 I turned into my wolf form. One night I came home after having a fight with my mom. The lights were off and it was storming for the first time in two months. I went upstairs only to find my mother kneeling in a puddle of blood over someone. She was a newly turned vampire. The person who turned my mother was in the room. Her name was Victoria. She said her and her lover needed my mother. My mother is just like me. She is a hybrid as well. Victoria turned my mother against me. my own mother is the reason why I'm a vampire for she bit me, but because of my wolf genes I was only a half vampire. The difference between me and my mom is I have more wolf in me and she has more vampire. My mom disappeared that night." As I finished my story I noticed Sam walking towards us. I made sure I kept Saun out of the story.

"Are you ready for your test River?" he asked as he came to us. I nodded and said yes. "Good then. Your test will be hard and unfair. You have to --"


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Twilight

I'm not sure if I said it but if I did then oh well cause I'll repeat myself again. I know in the books they are not real werewolves they are actually shapeshifters that take the form of a wolf, but in this story to all of those people who keep reminding me they aren't actually werewolves I know they aren't. In my story though they are. Remember also there are details in this story that will not match the book. I did change around some details so don't be nit picky. Thanks and enjoy the story for those who like it.

* * *

" .... fight me. First person to go down wins. Neither can kill each other," he said. Everyone's mouths dropped in shock.

"Hell no, that's not fair," Eve yelled shooting up out of her seat on the log.

"I just said it wouldn't be fair. I'm doing this because I need to how much of a vampire she is. I need if I could trust her and believe that if she is one of us she will watch our backs like we would to her," Sam said trying to justify himself. Eve and Seth started to protest, but I stopped them.

"I accept the challenge. Just so we are clear I'm not like those vampires. I do need blood to survive though I can eat normal food. Listen closely and for those who don't know me listen closely. I do not drink from humans. I shall never drink from humans unless under dire needs which I hope will never happen. I only drink from animals," I told them loudly making sure everyone heard me trying to clear any ones suspicions of me. The rules were we had to be in wolf form. We headed outside to get ready. I stripped off my clothes right infront of them turning into my wolf form. I didn't care if they saw my body. Sam went behind a tree to transform. How I see it transforming is a way of life so there is no need to be shy about it. Everyone gathered on the front porch to watch us. Eve, who was still standing next to me, was still hesitant so I nuzzled her and used my head to push her towards the porch. She knelt down and looked straight at me when we were close to the porch.

"Please be careful River. Sam is strong. Just don't hurt him too bad," she whispered into my ear as she stroked my head. I licked her cheek as reinsurance. I trotted back towards Sam after I made sure Eve was on the porch.

'Are you ready' Sam thought towards me. I nodded at him. We started circling each other. I watched for any signs that he was going to attack. About fifth time we circled each other Sam pushed with his back paws and sprang forward towards me. Realizing he jumped I rolled over to my right just in time to avoid him. I walked infront of a mud spot. Sam quickly got up from his jump and leaped at me again. I moved just enough to where he just barely touched me. My idea went according to plan because when he hit the mud he lost his footing. I took that chance to bite his leg hard enough to bleed. He let out a growl.

Sam got up and jumped me. I didn't have time to dodge. He pushed me over and bit into my shoulder. The fight went on for about an hour. Seth brought out popcorn for everyone as they watched us fight. They looked so intent on eating and watching us. Sam had about eight deep bite marks on his body. Two on each shoulder and two on each back leg. I had four deep bite marks. Two on my right leg, one on my left shoulder, and one on my neck where he tried to grab and hold me down. I realized it was late now so I decided to end the fight. I jumped off the ground onto his back and bit him hard on the neck. Enough to draw bleed. His blood tasted sour like a lemon. He tried to throw me off his back, but I held on tight. When he almost succeeded into throwing me off I bit his neck harder. He let out a whine and fell to the ground exhausted/ I got off him and transformed back. I stood up on my two legs and licked Sam's blood off my lips.

Eve ran into the house then ran back out with a blanket in her arms. She wrapped me up with it. The guys ran off the deck towards Sam. They picked him up and carried hi inside to dress his wounds. I asked if Eve could drop me off at my house. She agreed and asked if I was okay as she dropped me off. I told her I was fine and said my good nights. When she was out of sight I tried to walk to my door. The keyword was tried because I kept wobbling. I think Sam bit into one of my main veins. One more step to go before I reached the doorknob. Right as I went to step I became dizzy and lost my footing, expecting to hit the cement steps I waited for impact, but instead someone caught me.

"What happened," Emmett asked when I realized it was him who caught me.

"Fight," I whispered.

"Hold on. I'll take you to Carlisle. He'll fix you up," with that Emmett picked me up bridal style and took off towards their house. I so tired from the fight I fell asleep in his arms while he ran. I was woken up when I felt something slide across my neck. Out of instincts I grabbed the person by the neck and squeezed.

"River it's me, Carlisle. Let go River, please," the person said. I opened my eyes to see it really was Carlisle I had in my grip.

"Sorry Carlisle," I said softly as I released my grip. Thank god vampires didn't have to breathe because I'm pretty sure that would have killed him if they had to.

"It's ok. It was my fault for touching you. I was trying to stop the bleeding from your neck."

"No it's my fault. You were trying to help. So did you stop the bleeding?" I asked.

"Not yet. Maybe if you change back into your wolf form you will heal faster." I nodded and changed my form. "Now stay here for the night so I can check out your injuries in the morning." I nodded again and slowly walked around the house so I didn't cause myself too much pain.

I walked into Jasper's room. His room was covered in paintings. Each painting was about the war he was in. He had so many memories from it he would paint it to help clear his head. Jasper was sitting on the windowsill looking at the moon. I trotted over and sat next to him. He knew I was there. I sat next to him on the sill for it was one of those sitting windowsills some people have in their room. Jasper was closer to me then Emmett was. Some of it was because he could read my feelings, but it was also because of his personality.

"Alice told us you were hurt. Emmett was closer so he was the one who helped you," Jasper whispered. "The rest of us were hunting so we didn't know what happened." I licked his cheek to cheer him up. Jasper is like my most caring brother who feels guilty easily if he can't help me. " You should go talk to Edward though. He feels terrible for not being able to help you." I nodded and trotted off through the door. I went to Edward's room, but he wasn't there. So I jumped on his bed, curled up in a ball, and fell asleep. I woke up the next morning back into my human form. I sat up realizing I had a blanket covering me.

"You were shivering so I covered you up," Edward said. I looked around trying to pinpoint him. I found him hiding in the corner just watching me. I tilted my head looking at him.

"Why are you in the corner?" I asked confused. He shrugged. I realized it was warm in his room. That's when I noticed Edward had a fireplace in his room. Ironic thing is vampire hate fire and here in his room was a lit fireplace. What the hell! "Why is there a fire lit in your room?"

"Well you looked cold so I lit a fire to keep you warm," he said nonchalant. I smiled at him as a thank you. Sitting down infront of the fire I stared into it. The flames danced around like they were ballerinas. It was like watching television. The flames were so gorgeous I had to admire their beauty. The reddish color was so beautiful. I wrapped the blanket around my body. I felt Edward sit behind me so I leaned back against his chest.

"I'm sorry," Edward whispered. Why would he be sorry? He had nothing to do with me getting hurt. Tilting my head back a little to look at him I asked him. "I wasn't able to help you," he said sadly.

"Don't worry it wasn't your fault and the damage wasn't that bad. I had to prove myself." I laughed at him. He hugged me to his body. My face grew kind of hot so I could tell I was blushing.


	18. Chapter 18

As he held me I realized my feelings started to build up. I knew I was starting to feel something towards him, which scared the shit out of me. I pulled away slowly so I wouldn't upset him. I thanked him and told him I was headed home. Running felt great. My body was sore as hell though, but the cold air helped numb the pain. The cool air gently rubbing against my painful body ended up with a sigh of comfort escaping my lips. Reaching the house I snuck up to my room using my window and passed out on my bed exhausted behind belief.

A week pasted as Edward and I became closer as friends. We talked about random stuff. He would tell me all the wonderful things that happened to him when he was still human. Eve told me how a new girl came into the pack. Her name is Delilah Moore. She was wondering around the beach lost when Jared and Kim found her. Delilah told them she stowed away on a cruise ship when she accidentally fell overboard and ended up here. By the way Eve was describing Delilah to me you could tell Eve hated her. I didn't press hard on the matter for knowing Eve she will discuss it with me later when she is ready.

I was sitting in English talking to Eve about what we should do for our whole week off. I wanted to go cliff diving and hiking. She on the other hand wanted to practice more spells and test it on the boys so we could laugh. I laughed as an image of Jacob and Sam being turned into flies popped up into my head.

"Nope we are having a week long shopping trip." Alice shouted excitedly out of nowhere making Eve jump. Eve turned and gave her an evil glare as Alice just smiled happily. She said we would go down to Seattle for the whole week to shop. Money though was my first thought because I knew I didn't make much money. Alice though insured us she would pay for it all. When the bell rang Alice and I headed to physics as Eve went to chemistry. Physics was boring like always. The teacher just droned on and on again. To pass the time Alice and I would pass notes. Our notes were always about life and things we wanted to do. Sitting in my chair watching the teacher talk about how long it would take to slow down a truck moving at a certain speed. Damn this teacher was boring as hell. A note landed on my desk saving me the misery of paying attention to the teacher thank god.

(A) Hey what do you think of Emmett and Rosalie?

(R) Well I hate Rosalie. So lets not get started on that topic. I know someone better he could be with though

(A) Same! Who do you think will be good with him?

(R) Eve! Emmett seems to like her, but since he isn't the cheater type he wont cheat on Rosalie with Eve. Maybe we can bring him along. You know try to get them together

(A) I love that idea. Wait though if we bring Emmett he will refuse unless Edward and Jasper is not with him.

(R) lol sure

(A) great I'll tell them to pack.

The weekend finally came as I started packing for our trip. Charlie was so happy to see me opening up to people.  
"Okay be safe. Don't let strangers give you anything. Never leave your drink unattended. Always go in twos. Do not drink and drive. You know how embarrassing it is for a cop's own daughter getting a DUI." Charlie continued rambling on. As I finished packing I laughed at him rambling. "Last but not least do not go any where alone. There are many crazy sick people out there who would try to hurt you or kidnap you, rape you, then kill you. So be careful", Charlie said sternly. I just smiled and nodded as an agreement. It was funny that he is worried about me getting hurt when he really should be worried about the poor asshole who is willing to try something on me. A bang came from downstairs at the door.

"Got to go Charlie. Eve is here. I promise to be safe so don't worry," I crossed my heart as I smiled at him to make him laugh.

"Okay good to hear. I'll keep you to that promise." He yelled as I ran out the house with my bag. Emmett brought his hummer so we all could fit in it. With a smile I conned Emmett into letting me drive his baby to Seattle. One fourth of the way it got boring so Eve plugged in my iPod and started listening to Halestorm. Alice, Eve, and I started singing to the music using random pitches every few minutes. We sounded terrible, but it kept us laughing. Every now and then Emmett would ask 'are we there yet'. On the fifthteenth time both Eve and I snapped a warning at him if he tries to say it again.

'What do you plan to do if he says it again' Edward thought.

"Oh just wait and see. If he is smart though he wont say it' I thought evily. It was around nine p.m. when Emmett asked again. I pulled over the car over and nodded to Eve before I got out of the car. I walked around to the right of the car, Eve crawled over the seats and sat on Emmett's lap. As I opened the door I could have sworn I saw Emmett blush. Even though it's not possible, but he would if he could. With all those perverted thoughts running through his head I'm surprised he hasn't made a move.

'Ready?' Eve thought to me. I just nodded and smirked at Edward who gave us a curious glance.

"Oh Emmett. Sweet Emmett." Eve cooed at him. When he gazed at her eyes she leaned down and kissed him. He looked so shocked for a second but kissed back. While Emmett was distracted I grabbed some rope that Eve spelled and I tied his feet. Eve cast a spell on the rope to withstand any strength just in case we needed it when we were there. We tried to convince her not to, but she instated that it may come in handy. I whistled to signal Eve. She then pinned his hands above his head and I tied them. When she pulled away form the kiss he was still dazed so we took that opportunity to hoist him up on the roof of the car before he realized what happened. We laughed when he came out of his daze and realized what we did.

"You guys are so dead" Emmett yelled angrily.

"We warned you. So now you get to enjoy the rest of the ride up there. Have fun." Eve laughed as she blew him a kiss and got back in the car. Alice, Edward, and Jasper laughed at the situation, but didn't say anything in fear of us doing the same thing to them. Emmett tried to sing randomly to annoy us, but we turned the music on louder drowning him out.

By the time we got to the hotel we untied him. We got three rooms and all of them suites. Alice and Jasper got one room. Emmett and Edward got the second room. Eve and I got the last room. Before the trip Alice and Eve were talking about kinky things you could do with a guy. Alice liked all the ideas Eve had and wanted to try it out on Jasper. Both Eve and I agreed she better get a room for only them for we did not wish to hear that. We all agreed just to be safe we will go shopping later at night.

Our suite was nice. It was decorated like a Greek palace. Eve took the room with the biggest bathtub and balcony in her room. I took the room with the larger walk in shower bathroom and balcony as well in the bedroom. My balcony was facing more towards the sun then Eve's. The rest of the gang decided to go hunting as Eve and I caught up on sleep

Everything was peaceful. Kids were playing on the playground. Saun was running around the jungle gym with his friend Robin. He had a little crush on her and I was adorable. She was also 6 years old. She had brown curly locks that teenagers would die for. As I watched them play everything blurred and now I was standing over Robin's coffin. Robin was the sweetest little child I ever knew she did not deserve to die like that.

"Oh god why did you have to be around her River? Now she is dead because of you," Nicole yelled at me.

"I never meant her harm. I tried to save her." I stammered.

"You killed her River. You killed the only girl I ever felt anything for." Saun whispered behind me. I turned around to find him with his back towards. "You killed her River. She trusted you. We all trusted you," reaching out to hold him to say I'm so sorry he turned around. "I trusted you to save me. You killed me. You just couldn't help it could you. You had to kill me after you killed her. I hope your happy now." Saun screamed. He was dripping blood all over his body. His throat was sliced open. As his body hit the grass I fell to my knees crying. Picking up his body and cradling him to my chest as I rocked back an forth with him crying into his shoulder.

I shot up from my bed gasping. Sweat dripping from my forehead. My wife beater was clinging to my body. Everything was fuzzy as I tired to remember where I am.

"River, it's okay. It was only a dream. Breathe honey." Eve said trying to soothe me. Her hand was running over my head trying to calm down.

"Oh god it is all my fault. They are all dead because of me. I could have saved them. They were right there in my fingers. If only I held on tighter. I killed them all." I sobbed putting my head to knees as I lifted my knees to my chest. Eve hugged me and rubbed my back trying to get me to relax.

"It was just a dream babe." Eve whispered. I shook my head. "You couldn't have killed anyone Rover. It's not like you."

"But I did kill them. It's my fault," I whimpered.

"Alright then tell me what happened to them," Eve stated.


End file.
